Secrets Uncovered
by RedvineWarbler
Summary: Blaine has a secret. Set in On My Way. Remember in that group scene when they were sitting in a circle and Blaine was rubbing his thumb over his wrist? Well here are my thoughts on it. Possible triggering, self harm, suicidal thoughts. One shot.


Dave heard the door to his hospital room open quietly. He looked up and found the last person he would have expected to visit him at the door.

"Uh... hi, Dave. Is it- is it okay if I come in?" Blaine Anderson stood just outside the room with the door half open.

"S-sure." Dave gestured for Blaine to come in. Blaine took a seat next to Dave. They were both silent, neither really wanting to say what was on their minds.

Finally, Dave spoke. "Kurt told you, didn't he?"

Blaine just looked up from his hands, into Dave's eyes.

"About how I told him to break up with you and be with me?"

Blaine nodded, hesitantly.

"You have to know how sorry I am, Blaine, I-"

"No," Blaine interrupted, "It's okay. Really. He told me you'd decided to be friends."

Dave swallowed and nodded. "Oh, well... good."

"I know we got off on the wrong foot." Blaine said, suddenly. "But I... I wanna be your friend too."

Dave smiled slightly, and Blaine followed suit.

"When – when I said that you weren't alone... I... I really meant that." Blaine scratched his head and looked away from Dave.

"You and I we're... we're not so different."

Dave raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Blaine wouldn't have known it was him if he hadn't smelled him.

After speaking to him, Blaine set off from Dave's room, intending to go home. But he hadn't been thinking about where he was going, his mind was still focused on what he had been talking to Dave about. He ran into someone that smelled like vanilla and coffee and home.

"Blaine!" His boyfriend exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Blaine checked his boyfriend over, who nodded.

"It's alright, Blaine."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Kurt into a hug. Remembering Kurt's question, he spoke, "I came to see Dave." His voice was muffled in Kurt's scarf but he heard him nonetheless.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, still holding onto Blaine, sensing he needed to be close to him right now. "Really?"

Blaine nodded into Kurt's neck. Finally, he pulled away to speak more clearly. He was about to tell Kurt, but suddenly he felt choked, and he bit his lip. He didn't want to put that kind of stress on his boyfriend. But surely, Kurt would want to know...

Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes, and he saw nothing but complete and utter acceptance in there. He tried to speak, but a sob came out instead. His eyes started to water.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, honey!" He pulled Blaine's head towards his neck again, hugging him. "Shhshhshh. It's okay, sweetie. You can tell me. Or you don't have to if you don't want to but remember, I won't judge anything about you." He directed Blaine over to some free seats in the waiting room. Some people eyed them suspiciously, but most of them didn't bat an eye.

Kurt held Blaine as he cried, forgetting about the real reason he had come to the hospital, to check up on Dave. There were more important things at stake now.

Finally, Blaine's cries faded to a small sniffling.

"Wanna tell me about it, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he said, finally removing his head from Kurt's grasp. "Maybe we could... we could go somewhere else?"

"Sure. My dad dropped me here though so-"

"I've got my car."

"Do you want me to drive?"

Blaine considered. He usually only ever drove his car himself but... he wasn't sure if he was in any condition to drive, and of course he trusted Kurt.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and gave them to Kurt.

"Please."

* * *

Blaine settled into the Hummel's empty living room, while Kurt got them some water and a packet of Kurt's dad's "Vege Crisps".

Kurt gave Blaine his glass of water and he drank it gratefully.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine, putting an arm around his shoulders and stroking Blaine's arm with his other hand.

Blaine put his glass down on the table and rested his hand on Kurt's thigh, looking into his eyes.

"So." Kurt said, inviting Blaine to speak.

"So," Blaine repeated, almost laughing at himself. "Gosh. This seems so ridiculous."

"Nothing about you could ever be ridiculous, Blaine."

"Okay. Um. Where to start, then?"

Kurt just tilted his head, waiting.

"So, you know how I was bullied, really badly at my old school? I mean, before Dalton."

Kurt nodded.

"Well, at one point... it got so bad that..." Kurt's eyes widened, fearing the worst. "That I... I mean I started... Having these thoughts."

"Like, what?"

"Like... I'm worthless, no one could ever love me, stuff like that."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You know that's not true, Blaine."

"I do now. But back then... not so much."

They were silent, just listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

"There's something more. Something you're not telling me."

Blaine took in a deep breath. "I... I guess I started to wonder what... what was worth living for, anymore. Everyone hated me and I didn't exactly love myself so..."

Blaine took his right arm in his left hand, and rolled down his sleeve. "They're fading, mostly." He took off his watch. "I try to hide the worst one with my watch."

Kurt gasped. Blaine was right. Most of the scars were fading, and a lot of them were really hard to see now, but there was one particularly nasty one, right where his watch strap would usually cover.

"How haven't I noticed before?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

"I use concealer. I mean it's not enough for the big one so that's why I wear the watch on my right wrist."

Kurt held Blaine's hand and wrist, as if it was a precious jewel. Blaine looked away, and suddenly he felt Kurt's lips on his wrist. He was kissing the biggest scar. As tears fell out of his own eyes, he felt some of Kurt's drop onto his hand.

Kurt kissed his wrist, hard, twice more before holding it to his forehead.

Blaine tried to hold back a sob, but it fell from his mouth nonetheless.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. "I never _ever_ want you to feel like this again."

"I should tell you that it got worse than just this. There was one night and I was just cutting, in the shower. It was the night before I transferred to Dalton, actually. And that's... that's where the worst one is from. But I- I considered o-overdosing. There were pain killers in the cabinet and I could have easily just..." He lifted his hand that Kurt wasn't holding and let it fall back onto his leg. "It would have all been over. And my parents wouldn't have had to spend money they barely had on Dalton. And... and everyone would have been happier without me."

Kurt pressed Blaine's wrist tighter against his forehead.

"What... what made you change your mind?"

"Hope."

Kurt nodded.

"I'm so glad I didn't do it, Kurt. Because... then it would have all been over. And I wouldn't have gone to Dalton and I... I wouldn't have met you."

"I, for one, would not be happier without you."

Blaine smiled, slightly. But he wasn't finished yet.

"I... I wish I could say that was the last time I cut but, it wasn't."

He heard Kurt swallow.

"I did it again for the first couple of weeks at Dalton. I boarded, so my parents knew nothing about it."

Kurt sniffed. He had been holding back sobs for a while now, it seemed.

"But then... it started to get better. I started to see the good in the world, again. I started to see more colours. And I... I started to feel safe in my own company again."

* * *

**Okay, I'm done!**

**I'm sorry, that was crazy angsty. I actually just can't stop writing Blangst. What am I doing to this poor boy?**

**Anyway, I had been wanting to write something like this ever since On My Way aired. I just get the feeling that there's more to Blaine that hasn't been discovered yet on the show.**

**Now... I put this on tumblr... but if someone would be so kind to draw maybe some fan art for this? Or just Art, like you don't even have to like this. I just really want to see Kurt kissing Blaine's wrist like he does in this. Or anything else that you may feel inspired to draw for this.**

**Aaaaaand, if you dooooo... Could you put it on Tumblr and tag it as redvinewarbler? Thank you! I love you all! **

**Oh! One more thing... If you're reading my other stories, I know I haven't been updating, but fear not! I love these stories and will not just leave them. I'm going over seas though for a couple of weeks (for the first time ever! Yay!) but when I come back, expect lots of updates. Okay, that is all!**


End file.
